Educational aids, particularly for the younger student, are frequently presented in the form of a toy, thereby enhancing the attraction of the device and presenting a challenge more readily accepted by the child.
A common form of such a device is the flash card, a card normally incorporating a question, problem or other challenge, and a solution, preferably concealed in some obvious manner, for example by appearing on the opposite face of the card.
The provision of the answer on the same card as the problem gives rise to the possibility of an accidental premature disclosure of the answer, particularly if the child directly handles the card, either as a self-learning situation or for a better viewing of the problem.
Variations of the basic flash cards are also known and can vary from simple to complex systems. As an example, the patent to Jabour et al, 4,770,638, issued Sep. 13, 1988, discloses a system wherein the face of the card includes both the question and the answer with the card positioned within a display means which conceals that portion of the card which presents the answer, thus displaying only the question until such time as the card is removed from the display device.
A more complex system is illustrated in La Prelle, 3,154,863, issued Nov. 3, 1964 which provides separate question and answer cards with an alignment and color code system used as a means to signal a correct match of the answer to the question.